Die PhoenixTour
by Sid Amos
Summary: Warum ist New York auf einmal mit Gargoyles bevölkert und warum ist diese Stadt so verändert? Was hat Hyäne mit dem Phoenix-Tor zu tun? Wer ist Mr X? Nun, in diesem 6-Teiler wird alles erklärt. ;-)


**Die Phoenix-Tour**

Die Gargoyles sind natürlich nicht meine Erfindung, sondern die einiger Angestellter des Disney-Konzernes. Ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte, noch glaube, ich, daß ich jemals für sie bezahlt werde. ;-) 

Die Geschichte ist eigentlich alt. Steinalt. Mindestens 6 Jahre. Möglich, daß sie manche noch von den alten Fanpages kennen, aber das soll mich nicht dran hindern, sie auch auf dieser Seite zu archivieren. ;-) Als ich die Fic damals geschrieben habe, war ich etwa 17, 18 Jahre alt, was man teils auch noch herauslesen kann. lol Aber ich finde sie immer noch ganz nett. Insgesamt sind es jedenfalls 6 Teile, bzw Kapitel, die ich in den nächsten Wochen nach und nach uploaden werde. Wem es also gefällt, kann gerne weiterlesen. ;-)  
  


**Teil 1****  
  
**

**1,7 cm neben unserer Zeitlinie, die hübsche Kellnerin**

Jeff schüttete ein paar Löffel Zucker in seinen Kaffee und rührte ihn lustlos um. "Oh Mann!" seufzte er. "Die drehfreie Zeit ist schon wieder fast vorbei. Wieviele freie Tage haben wir noch, bis die Arbeit wieder losgeht? Drei?"

Thom, der ihm am Tisch im Café gegenübersaß, nickte mit einem wehmütigem Gesicht.

Dies zwang Jeff nur zu einem weiterem Stöhnen. "Und ich habe es schon wieder nicht geschafft ein Projekt auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob es überhaupt noch mal was mit mir wird."

"Och, spiel doch nicht gleich wieder verrückt." redete ihm Thom zu. "Ein halbes Jahr ist auch einfach eine zu kurze Zeit um ein ganzes Projekt dieser Art zu verwirklichen. Tröste dich damit, daß durch den Zeitdruck eh nichts Gutes dabei rausgekommen wäre."

Jeff gab einen halb zustimmenden Laut von sich.

"Und unsere Verträge laufen auch in diesem Jahr aus." fuhr Thom fort. "Danach kann´s in jedem Fall nur noch besser werden."

"Du hast gut reden, Thom. Du konntest schließlich auch die Sachen machen, die du wolltest. Die Angebote fliegen dir ja nur so ins Haus."

"Na, dir doch auch." stellte Thom fest.

Jeff gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich. "Wir wissen doch beide," setze er hinterher "daß ich an diesen Projekten nicht interessiert bin. Das vor zwei Jahren, war doch nur eine Ausnahme. Wenn du mich nicht dazu überredet hättest, hätte ich dort auch nicht mitgemacht. Und sowas habe ich in naher Zukunft auch nicht mehr vor. Als ob ich nicht schon sowieso damit genug zu tun hätte..." setzte er mürrisch hinzu.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich habe ja einfach nur versucht, dir Mut zumachen." sagte Thom und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

In dem Moment kam ein junges Mädchen am Tisch vorbei, stoppte plötzlich, musterte die Beiden, und stieß vor Begeisterung einen fassungslosen Freudenschrei aus. "Du meine Güte! Ihr seid doch nicht etwa...?"

Jeff und Thom unterdrückten einen schwer genervten Seufzer.

"Doch, sind wir." gab Jeff nickend von sich und versuchte wenigstens _etwas_ freundlich auszusehen.

"Oh, mein Gott! Das ist ja unglaublich! Ich kann es gar nicht fassen!!!" schrie das Mädchen vollkommen aufgelöst.

"Willst du ein Autogramm?" fragte Jeff schon fast mitleidig.

"Gerne!" flippte das Mädchen aus.

Jeff und Thom waren für Fälle dieser Art immer vorbereitet. Beide kramten in ihren Jackentaschen und holten einen kleinen Block und einen Filzschreiber hervor.

"Auf welchen Namen?" fragte Thom.

"Josie!"

Beide kritzelten mit lässiger Routine ihren Namen samt Widmung auf die Zettel und überreichten sie dem Mädchen. Auch wenn kaum noch möglich schien - ihre Freude potenzierte sich noch mal um das Vierfache.

"Oh, danke!" jauchzte sie. Sie bekam vor lauter Aufregung kaum noch Luft.

"Schönen Tag noch!" sagte Thom suggestiv, so daß sein Abschiedsgruß fast schon wie ein Befehl klang.

"Euch auch!" sagte das Mädchen und zog mit einem debilem Grinsen im Gesicht los. Auf halben Weg drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um und winkte den Beiden mit den neuerworbenen Autogrammen in der Hand zu. "Danke, nochmal! Vielen Dank!"

Jeff hob wohlwissend nickend eine Hand. "Nichts zu danken!"

Als das Mädchen endlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, stieß er ein leises "Puh" aus. "Was ist das hier, Thom? Ich dachte, wir wären in diesem Cafè einigermassen ungestört. Hat man denn nirgends seine Ruhe?"

"Naja, ist halt doch nur ein weiterer Schickeria-Laden." sagte Thom. "Ist doch kein Wunder, daß hier Autogrammjäger herkommen. Schließlich ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, daß man hier auf ein paar Promis trifft. Oder die hatte nur einen reichen Daddy und deswegen eh zu den oberen Zehntausend." fügte er achselzuckend hinzu und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher. 

"Mhrm. Schön." sagte Jeff mürrisch. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte wieder ganz normal in einen Imbiss laufen wie früher auch. Irgendwie macht das alles keinen Spaß."

"Tja..." machte Thom. "Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Was denkst du, was du in den letzten freien Tagen machen wirst?"

Jeff stütze seine Arme auf den Tisch und ließ seinen Kopf mit einem Seufzen in seine Arme fallen. "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke immer, daß ich diese letzten Tage besonders genießen und etwas richtig Vernünftiges anstellen sollte. Mir fällt einfach nur nicht ein WAS!"

"Kenne ich." sagte Thom.

Jeff verengte seine Augen und spähte an Thom vorbei. "Es sei denn..."

"Was?"

"Wirf mal ´nen Blick in die Richtung." sagte Jeff und deutete mit einem Nicken die besagte Richtung an.

Thom drehte sich gespannt um. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm auffiel, was sein Freund überhaupt meinte: Die Kellnerin. Sie stand hinter dem Tresen und trocknete etwas gelangweilt ein paar Gläser ab.

Thom konnte sich einen kleinen Schmunzler nicht vekneifen. "Du willst sie ausführen?" sagte er und drehte sich grinsend wieder um.

Jeff nickte und lehnte sich selbstsicher zurück. "Wäre doch ein netter Gedanke, oder nicht?"

Thom nickte. "Natürlich." sagte er. "Aber so wie ich dich kenne, wird´s über einen netten Gedanken nie herauskommen."

Jeff lies ein wenig gefälliges Brummen von sich hören. "Das du mir das immer so direkt unter die Nase binden mußt..."

"Naja... Gesagt wie´s ist." sagte Thom schulterzuckend.

Jeff seufzte und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Tja. Schade, daß es so ist. Aber du hast recht, Thom. Warum kann ich nicht einfach auf ein Mädchen zugehen und ihr sagen, daß ich sie nett finde? Sowas klappt nie bei mir. Kaum stehe ich vor ihr, frage ich sie allerhöchstens wie spät es ist oder wo man hier die Toiletten finden kann. Und selbst dabei benehme ich mich schon wie ein Zitteraal." Jeff kam mit seinem Selbstmitleid richtig in Fahrt. "Ich meine: was soll denn schon passieren? Sie hat mit Sicherheit schon von mir gehört! Warum also sollte sie _nein_ sagen?"

"Ja." stimmte Thom ihn zu. "Warum sollte sie es denn sagen?"

"Vielleicht..." gab Jeff zögernd von sich zu hören "...kann sie mich nicht ausstehen, oder mag unsere Show nicht. Vielleicht hat sie noch nicht mal von mir... von uns allen gehört!"

Thom schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, Jeff. Wenn jemand noch nicht von uns gehört hat, muß er die letzten Jahre auf dem Mars verbracht haben."

Jeff kapitulierte, frustriert über sich selbst."Ach, ich merke, wie ich mir alles ausreden will, nur damit ich sie nicht ansprechen muß."

Thom schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe dich nicht." sagte er. "Mit Annie hat es damals doch auch geklappt."

Jeff rollte mit seinen Augen. "Damals habe ich ja auch nicht den ersten Kontakt gewagt, sondern sie!" stellte er die Situation klar. "Aber du siehst ja: es hat sich nicht lange gehalten. Wenn ich damals nicht hierher nach New York gezogen wäre, wären wir mit Sicherheit noch zusammen."

Thom runzelte die Stirn. "Was willst du mir damit sagen?" fragte er mißtrauisch. "Das ich indirekt für deine gescheiterte Beziehung verantwortlich bin? Also bitte..."

"Ach, was." winkte Jeff ab. "Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht..."

"Und wenn du jetzt nicht hier im Café in New York sitzen würdest, dann in London auf der Straße. Vergiß das nicht!"

"Das interessiert doch jetzt überhaupt nicht." sagte Jeff. "Ich habe darüber gesprochen, daß es mich ärgert, daß ich wegen meiner übertriebenen Schüchternheit auf dem Trockenen sitze."

"Dann tu was dagegen! Die Lösung des Problems ist gerade dabei Geschirr abzutrocknen."

Jeff blickte zurück zur Kellnerin. "Später." sagte er. "Wenn ich hier allein bin."

Thom rollte unmerklich mit den Augen. Das dieser Kerl immer so übertreiben mußte...

"Ist Rob eigentlich schon unterwegs?" fragte Jeff. Sonderlich interessiert klang er jedoch nicht dabei. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, daß es ihm nur darum ging vom Thema abzulenken.

Thom sah darüber hinweg und nahm es einfach hin. "Ja, ist er. Und zwar schon seit gestern." antwortete er.

"Und wann kommt er zurück? Im Herbst?"

Thom nickte.

Jeffs Pupillen wurden zu überraschten Bullaugen. "Junge, dann ist er aber wirklich lange weg."

"Er hat aber nun mal diesen Job."

"Naja, auch gut." sagte Jeff. "Mir geht der Kerl sowieso auf den Wecker."

Thom machte ein leicht beleidigtes "Hm.".

Jeff räusperte sich mitleidig. "Thom, du mußt zugeben, daß er jede unvorbereitete Person ein Schock erster Güte und eine Beleidigung für jedes heterosexuelle, männliche Wesen auf dieser Welt ist!"

"SO schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht!"

"Kommt ganz auf die Sichtweise an."

"Hm." machte Thom mürrisch. Nun war er es, der am liebsten so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln wollte. Und ihm fiel auch wie. "Reaves hat heute bei mir angerufen." sagte er trocken.

Jeff brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Hör auf zu lachen! Das ist nicht witzig!" sagte Thom verärgert.

"Entschuldige. Aber das..." sagte er und kicherte weiter in sich hinein.

"Ich verstehe das nicht! Wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen zu drehen, und da kommt schon wieder an und will mich in Grund und Boden quasseln! Wieso eigentlich immer ausgerechnet ich? Kann er zum Beispiel nicht mal mit dir reden, oder Bill oder sonstjemandem? Ich sehe nicht ein, warum immer ich es sein muß!"

Jeff grinste genüßlich. "Es ist ja nur noch dieses eine Jahr." wiederholte er ironisch Thoms Worte.

"Dieses eine Jahr kann ihn mal kreuzweise!" murrte er.

"Komm schon. Mich hat er schließlich auch schon mal angerufen."

"In zwei von hundert Fällen." berichtigte ihn Thom. Dann fing er an ein klingelndes Telefon nachzuäffen. "_Klingeling! Ja, hier ist Reaves! Du, mir fiel eben noch auf dem letzten Drücker eine vollkommen unnötige und sinnlose Änderung im Script ein. Also, tanz sofort bei mir an, oder es gibt Saures! _Himmel! Warum muß er auch ausgerechnet für meinen Charakter zuständig sein?" Er merkte, daß Jeff ihm kaum zuhörte. Dessen Sinne waren wieder voll und ganz auf die Kellnerin eingestellt.

Thom hob kurz einsichtig seine Augenbrauen, trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee und stand auf. "Ich gehe dann mal los. Du bist doch dieses Mal mit Zahlen dran, nicht wahr?"

Jeff wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Hm?" Er schaute zu ihm auf. "Ach so. Ja! Bin ich!"

"Okay." Thom nickte und zog sich seine Jacke an. Dann warf er noch einen Blick auf die Bedienung, dann auf Jeff und sagte: "Na dann... viel Glück!"

"Danke."

Thom verließ pfeifend das Café.

Jeff hielt inne. Er nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug, trommelte kurz mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch, stand schließlich auf und ging schließlich auf den Tresen zu.

Die Kellnerin bemerkte ihn, legte das nasse Handtuch zur Seite und sah ihn an. "Wollen Sie zahlen?"

Jeff nickte. "Ja, will ich. Nur zwei mal Kaffee. Mehr hatten wir nicht."

"Das macht 5.20."

Jeff schluckte. "Das ist verdammt teuer!"

"Aber der Preis."

Widerwillig kramte Jeff die Münzen aus seinem Portemoinaie und bezahlte.

Die Kellnerin nahm die Münzen entgegen und ließ sie in die Kasse verschwinden. Dabei schien ihr etwas durch den Kopf zu gehen. "Ach, was ich Sie schon vorhin fragen wollte..." fing sie schließlich an.

"Ja?" sagte Jeff erwartungsvoll.

"Sind Sie... vielleicht...?" fragte sie lächelnd.

Jeff erwiderte es und nickte. "Ja, der bin ich." Jetzt! Das ist der Moment! Tu es! Frage sie! Komm schon! dachte Jeff. Jetzt! Ja! JETZT! Aber alles was ihm herausrutschte, war ein klägliches: "Man sieht sich!" Er drehte sich hastig um und ging eilig in Richtung Ausgang.

"Wiedersehen!" rief die Kellnerin etwas verwirrt hinterher.

Als Jeff draußen vor der Tür stand, wußte er nicht, was er von sich selbst denken sollte. Was würde besser passen? Dämlicher Idiot oder kleiner Feigling?

Doch er regte sich schnell ab. Schließlich war es bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal, daß er dieses Café besucht hat. Irgendein Vorwand für ein weiteres Kommen würde sich bestimmt leicht finden lassen.

"Also, nächstes Mal!" sagte er zu sich selbst, setzte sich ein Cap auf, damit ihn niemand sein Gesicht erkennen konnte und machte sich auf den Heimweg.  
  


**1,8 cm neben unserer Zeitlinie, undebugged**

Brooklyn und Lexington saßen wie gebannt vor dem PC-Monitor. Jeder hielt einen Joystick in seiner Hand und beide waren kurz davor auszuleiern.

Der Grund dafür war auf dem Monitor zu sehen. Ein computeranimierter Brooklyn kämpfte gegen einen ebenfalls computeranimierten Lexington. Der Schauplatz war die große Halle von Schloß Wyvern.

Betrachtete man die Balken, die die Lebensenergien der beiden Figuren darstellen sollten, dann war Brooklyn kurz davor zu gewinnen. Umso angestrengter war Lexington auch, dies zu verhindern.

Ohne daß es einer von den Beiden bemerkte, betrat Broadway das Zimmer. Sein Anliegen war recht simpel; es ging ihm nur darum ihnen zu sagen, daß das Frühstück fertig sei. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht, die beiden aus ihrer Trance zu lösen, die sie dazu zwang unentwegt Dinge wie: "Was war denn das?", "Wie hast du das gemacht?", "Oh nein!", "Mistverdammter!", "JA!!!!" und "Da konnte ich doch gar nichts für!" von sich zu geben.

"Ähm..." machte Broadway zum tausendsten Mal. "Jungs, ich wollte euch nur sagen, daß das Frühstück fertig ist."

Endlich schien jemand darauf zu reagieren.

"Schon gut, Broady. "sagte Lexington und rührte angestrengt mit dem Joystick herum. "Wir sind hier gleich fertig!"

"Ja! Und zwar mit dir!" fügte Brooklyn wenig blutlüstern zu.

"Nicht so schnell, Brook! Nicht so schnell!" sagte Lexington, während sein Doppelgänger auf dem Bildschirm wieder ein paar derbe Schläge ertragen mußte.

Lexington beschloß seinen "Bruder" auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zu lotsen, damit er einen unfairen Überraschungsangriff von hinten starten konnte. Der kleine computeranimierte Gargoyle rannte los und wollte durch die Beine vom künstlichen Brooklyn flüchten. Der jedoch hatte schnell reagiert und packte ihn an seinen Schwanz. Er hob ihn hoch, fuchtelte ihn noch ein wenig durch die Luft und warf ihn gegen die Wand.

Mit einem kläglich klingenden "Bzzzztuiiii" wurde nun auch der letzte Rest von Lexingtons Energiebalken abgezogen.

"He He!" lachte daraufhin der echte Brooklyn schadenfroh. "Du hast verloren!"

Lexington machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

Doch dann geschah etwas komplett unerwartetes. Der Computer-Lex, der besiegt auf dem Boden lag, fing an hekisch zu flimmern und schwebte langsam aber unaufhaltsam auf den Computer-Brooklyn zu. 

Broadway sagte das Schauspiel auf dem Monitor herzlich wenig. Verwirrt kratzte mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht seinen Kopf. "Hm." machte er und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. "Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" 

"Das möchte ich allerdings auch gerne wissen." sagte Brooklyn misstrauisch.

Als Lexingtons blinkende Pixel schließlich Brooklyns trafen, zogen sie ihm sämtliche Energie ab. Der Computer-Brooklyn kippte mit einem lauten Ächzen um. Ein goldener Schriftzug erschien auf dem Bildschirm: "PLAYER LEX, YOU WIN!"

Der echte Brooklyn warf derweil seinem Spielpartner einen giftigen Blick zu. "Na toll. Ein Bug. Ich frage mich nur... ein beabsichtigter oder ein unbeabsichtigter? Was soll das? Hast wohl gleich deine private Gewinn-Versicherung miteingebaut, was? Ein schöner Programmierer bist du mir!"

Lexington, der selbst keine Ahnung hatte wie das denkwürdige Schauspiel zustande kam, schüttelte energisch den Kopf und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. "Ich weiß auch nicht warum das passiert ist. Ehrlich! Ich habe das Spiel oft genug gecheckt. Eigentlich hätte da drin kein Fehler mehr sein dürfen! Ich sehe es mir nach dem Frühstück noch mal durch, okay?"

"Eine gute Idee." sagte Brooklyn. "Das heißt... wenn Goliath uns nicht wieder aus heiterem Himmel auf Patroullie schickt. Die paar freien Tage die wir haben, gönnt er uns ja meistens nicht."

Lexington zuckte mit Achseln. "Darum kümmere ich mich jetzt nicht. Alles was ich jetzt will, ist etwas zum Trinken."

"Durstig?" fragte Broadway.

"Und wie!"

"Keinen Hunger?" fragte Broadway enttäuscht, der sich so sehr um das Essen gekümmert hatte.

"Sein Name ist Lex, nicht Broadway." antwortete Brooklyn für seinen Bruder.

"Eben!" stimmt ihm Lex zu, sprang vom Stuhl und ging in Richtung Tür. Brooklyn folgte ihm und erzählte ihm von weiteren "Unfairheiten", die ihm beim Spielen aufgefallen waren.

Broadway, der zurückblieb, sah den beiden hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich zum Computer um und sah auf den Bildschirm. Brooklyn stand dort resigniert und sah seufzend auf den Boden. Neben ihm stand ein vor Freude springender Lexington und zeigte somit, daß er der Gewinner der Situation gewesen war. 

Broadway schaltete den Computer aus. Dann verließ auch er das Zimmer.

Als er seinen Fuß in den Flur setzte, waren seine Brüder bereits außer Sichtweite. Der Hunger (oder auch der Durst) hat sie wohl sehr eilig werden lassen, so schätzte er.

Umso erschrockener war er, als ihn die urplötzlich aufkommende Flüsterstimme rief.

"Hey, psst!"

Broadway stutzte. Er sah um sich, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

"Hallo?" rief er.

"Hierher!" meldete sich die Flüsterstimme wieder.

"Wohin?"

"Uagh!" stöhnte die Stimme. "Laß es uns einfach machen: Kannst du mich sehen?"

Broadway sah um sich. "Nein." bemerkte er.

"Also, was denkst du?"

"Das du dich versteckst?" riet Broadway.

"Genau!" applaudierte die Stimme. "Und wieviele Orte an denen ich mich verstecken könnte, siehst du hier?"

"Hmm..." überlegte er. "Der Platz hinter der Treppe... Öh... Ja. Mehr sehe ich nicht."

"Also, wo bin ich?"

"Hinter der Treppe?"

"Du kannst gut raten!"

"Danke."

Broadway wurde die Sache irgendwie zu blöd. Es konnten eigentlich nur Brooklyn und Lex sein, die sich einen Scherz erlauben wollten. Nichts von wegen "in die Küche geflitzt vor lauter Hunger".

Broadway seufzte gelangweilt. "Hört mal. Wollen wir nicht lieber in die Küche gehen? Alle warten schon auf uns. Elisa ist auch da."

"Nein. Ich will dich unter zwei Augen sprechen." forderte die Stimme. "Abgesehen davon habe ich keinen Hunger." fügte sie ärgerlich hinzu.

Broadway runzelte die Stirn. Brooklyns Stimme war das auf keinen Fall. Und dieser Gag war selbst für einen Scherzkeks wie Lex zu krank. Goliath macht eh nie Scherze, und wenn, dann nur unfreiwillig. Und Hudson? Hm... Sicher nicht. Blieb nur noch eine Person übrig, die in Frage käme...

"Angela?"

Die Stimme gab ein spöttisches Stöhnen von sich. "Nein, Mann! Die sitzt doch unten in der Küche!" sagte sie langsam ungeduldig werdend. "Also, was ist? Kommst du endlich?"

"Nicht bevor ich weiß, wer du bist." sagte Broadway misstrauisch.

"Willst du dir etwa die Überraschung verderben?"

Broadway gab seufzend auf. "Oh, na gut! Aber ich mache das nur, damit du endlich Ruhe gibst."

Er tapste in Richtung Treppe, hinter der sich eine stockfinstere Ecke befand. Lex hatte sich dort mal versteckt, als er mit ihm und Brooklyn im Schloß herumgealbert hatte.

"Bist du hier?" sprach Broadway in die dunkle Leere, obwohl er die Antwort bereits genau wußte.

"Ja, mein Bürschchen!" sagte die Stimme und fing an zu kichern. 

Broadway überkam eine fürchterliche Ahnung. Bestätigt wurde sie kurz darauf, als ein gelber Roboterarm aus dem dunklem Nichts kam und ihn an der Schulter packte.

"Hyäne!!!"  
  


**Das Küchen-Phänomen**

"Hyäne?!? Bist du sicher?" fragten alle ungläubig im Chor, als Broadway ihnen kurz darauf die Geschichte auftischte.

"Ja!" sagte er. "_Sehr_ sicher sogar!"

"Moment mal!" sagte Brooklyn fassungslos. "Angenommen, und wirkllich nur mal angenommen, sie wäre wirklich hiergewesen - dann hat sie sich hier im Flur versteckt, nur um dir aufzulauern und dir das Phoenix-Tor zu geben, und um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Verstehe ich das richtig?"

"Ja, das tust du. Und sie ist WIRKLICH hier gewesen!" Auf den Punkt bestand Broadway felsenfest. "Sie mir das Phoenix-Tor gegeben, mir gesagt, daß wir noch viel Spaß damit haben werden, und hat dann noch ein eigenes Phönix-Tor hervorgeholt, mit dem sie schließlich verschwunden ist."

"Und dann bist du wieder in die Küche gegangen?" fragte Brooklyn ungläubig.

"Was sonst?" sagte Broadway schulterzuckend. "Ich mußte euch allen Bescheid sagen. Außerdem wart ihr doch alle in der Küche."

"Bist du überhaupt sicher, daß es Hyäne war?" fragte Elisa.

"Ich habe sie doch gesehen. Ich bin doch nicht blind."

"Wie ist sie überhaupt hier rein gekommen?" rätselte Elisa. "Xanatos Enterprises ist praktisch einbruchssicher."

"Ist doch klar, wie sie es gemacht hat." sagte Lex. "Mit dem Phoenix-Tor! Es heißt doch, daß es einen zu jeder Zeit an jeden Ort bringen kann, oder nicht?"

Goliath brummte nachdenklich. "Aber das dürfte eigentlich nicht mehr existieren. Ich habe es ohne Führer im Zeitenstrom zurückgelassen. Elisa und Angela waren dabei." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wie kann es überhaupt sein, daß sie das Phoenix-Tor ZWEIMAL hatte?"

"Ich denke, daß das Phoenix-Tor, welches Broadway in der Hand hält, und das was Hyäne hat, ein und dasselbe ist." sagte Brooklyn.

"Was sagt du da?" fragte Elisa und zog die Stirn kraus..

"Es ist genauso, als wenn du dir bei deinen eigenen Zeitreisen über den Weg läufst. Warum sollte das dem Phoenix-Tor also nicht auch passieren?"

"Hm." machte Goliath. "Aber das ergibt immer noch keinen Sinn. Hyäne hätte es niemals bekommen können. Entweder war es in meinem Besitz oder in denen der Unheilsschwestern. Und über tausend Jahre hinweg war es unbrauchbar, weil Demona und ich es uns geteilt hatten."

"Es kann ja auch sein, Goliath, daß das Phoenix-Tor erst noch in die Vergangenheit reisen muß, DAMIT du es erst mit ihr teilen kannst." warf Hudson ein.

Elisa wurde es zuviel und jaulte auf. "Stop! Hört bloß auf! Mir brummt ja der Schädel!"

Broadway trat an den Eßtisch in der Mitte des Raumes heran und legte dort den magischen Gegenstand ab. "Wahrscheinlich werden wir es nie erfahren." sagte er enttäuscht.

Angela schien mit dem Gespräch, wie es vorher die ganze Zeit verlaufen war, nicht ganz einverstanden zu sein. "Ich finde, daß das WIE zweitrangig ist. Viel wichtiger finde ich es, WARUM Hyäne das getan hat."

"Ich sehe es genauso, mein Kind." sagte Hudson. "Was denkst du?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht." sagte Angela. "Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, warum sie so etwas tun sollte. Wenn sie einfach nur gewollt hätte, daß wir das Phoenix-Tor bekommen, dann hätte sie es auch genausogut heimlich irgendwo hinlegen können, wo wir es leicht gefunden hätten. Aber es scheint genau das zu sein. Sie will, daß wir wissen, daß es von ihr kommt."

"Das ist richtig." stimmte ihr Goliath zu. "Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht das _warum_."

"Könnten wir nicht einfach..." setzte Elisa an. "Nein. Das ist einfach zu verrückt."

"Was? Was ist zu verrückt?" fragte Goliath.

"Aber nicht, daß ihr mich gleich für diese Idee auseinandernehmt, Jungs. Sie ist wirklich dumm." warnte Elisa vor.

"Nun sag schon!"

"Tja." machte sie und nahm das Phoenix-Tor in die Hand. "Wie Lex es gerade gesagt hat; das Tor bringt einen in jede Zeit und an jeden Ort an den man nur will."

"Und?"

"Nun... könnten wir im Prinzip nicht Hyäne hinterherreisen indem wir an den Ort und an die Zeit denken in die sie verschwunden ist?"

"Natürlich könnten wir das." sagte Goliath. "Aber das IST doch gerade der Punkt. Wir wissen ja nicht, wohin sie verschwunden ist."

"Mh..." gab Angela von sich zu hören. "Ich glaube ich weiß, was sie meint."

"Was meint sie denn?" fragte Broadway.

"Ich meine, wir denken eben an diesen unbestimmten Ort, während wir das Tor benutzten. Und schließlich werden wir dann sehen, wohin Hyäne verschwunden ist."

"Oh..." überlegte Broadway. "Ich verstehe, wie du´s meinst."

"Nur ob das wirklich funktioniert...?" sagte Angela zweifelnd.

"Ich weiß es nicht." gab Elisa zu "Es ist ja nur ein Vorschlag."

"Vielleicht klappt es ja gar nicht und wir bleiben da, wo wir sind." sagte Broadway.

"Eben. Aber wir sollten es zumindest ausprobieren." blieb Elisa bei ihrem Entschluß.

"Und wer von uns soll das machen?" fragte Brooklyn, der von der Sache nicht ganz überzeugt war.

"Ich!" sagte Elisa.

"Du willst gehen?" fragte Goliath überrascht.

"Ja, das will ich. Es war immerhin meine verrückte Idee."

"Sehr gut fühle ich mich aber nicht dabei." sagte Goliath, wenig einverstanden.

"Es ist doch nur ein Test!"

"Aber ein sehr riskanter."

"Verglichen mit vielen Sachen, die wir bisher zusammen erlebt hatten, ist das hier doch völlig harmlos!"

"Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund sich in Gefahr zu begeben!"

"Ich will aber wissen, was es mit Hyänes Besuch auf sich hatte!"

Goliath hob eine Augenbraue. "Denkst du etwa, ich nicht?"

Elisa lächelte. "Da siehst du es." grinste sie ihn an.

Und bevor Goliath darauf antworten konnte, hatte sie schon die Zauberformel gesprochen.

"Deflegrate muri tempi et intervallia!"

Um Elisa bildete sich ein Feuerball, der sie zu verschlucken schien. Grelle Blitze zuckten um sie. Der Ball fing an sich zu drehen, wurde immer schneller. Langsam zog er sich zusammen, wurde immer kleiner, bis er schließlich gänzlich von der Bildfläche verschwand.

"Sie hat es ja tatsächlich getan!" sagte Broadway ungläubig und war genauso überrascht wie die Anderen.

"Was sollte das?" sagte Goliath verstimmt. "Sie wußte, daß es gefährlich ist."

"Du hättest nicht so stark versuchen sollen, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen." sagte Angela. "Das hat sie nur angestachelt."

"Hm." machte Goliath. "Wenn dem so ist, dann hätte sie es so oder so getan."

"Vielleicht kehrt sie nie zurück." sagte Brooklyn besorgt.

"Sei nicht so pessimistisch." sagte Lex.

"Seid ruhig!" sagte Hudson "Elisa kommt zurück!" sagte Hudson und zeigte auf den sich bildenden Feuerball.

Erneuert zuckten Blitze durch die Küche. Der Feuerball lichtete sich und aus ihm heraus trat eine weitestgehend unbeschädigte Elisa Maza.

Alle blickten sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Und?" fragte Goliath schließlich.

"Nichts _und_. Es ist hier in New York. Eine kleine Nebengasse irgendwo in Manhatten." erklärte Elisa.

"Was für eine Nebengasse?" fragte Hudson.

"Keine Ahnung, welche." sagte Elisa. "Jedenfalls war sie von Mülltonnen regelrecht dichtgestellt. Aber ich denke, wir werden es gleich sehen."

"Du meinst also, wir sollten alle zusammen dorthin?" fragte Goliath wenig überzeugt.

Elisa seufzte. "Goliath, es ist absolut ungefährlich. Es ist KEINE Falle. Ich muß es doch wissen!"

Goliath runzelte die Stirn.

"Und außerdem haben wir keine Wahl. Wir müssen dorthin." fügte Elisa hinzu.

"Moment mal! Warum haben wir keine Wahl?" stutzte Goliath.

"Ich habe uns dort gesehen." sagte Elisa trocken.

"Uns gesehen?!"

"Insgesamt waren dort drei Phoenix-Landungen. Die Erste war meine. Die Zweite war Hyänes und die Dritte war von uns allen."

"Ach so. Ich verstehe." sagte Goliath. Sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings sah nicht danach aus. "Na gut." sagte er dann. " Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, Angela und Hudson. Laßt uns los."

"Ähm... Goliath?" unterbrach Elisa ihren Freund. "Hudson bleibt hier."

Hudson horchte auf. Goliath drehte sich leicht verstimmt zu Elisa um. "Ich dachte eigentlich, daß ich in meinem Clan die Befehle gebe. Oder irre ich mich etwa?"

"Nein." entschuldigte sich Elisa. "Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, daß Hudson nicht mitgekommen ist."

"Elisa..." sagte Goliath verwirrt. "Wovon redest du?"

Sie lächelte. "Ich meine, daß Hudson nicht dabei war als ich... äh... uns gesehen habe."

Hudson ließ einen tiefen Ächzer von sich hören und ließ so jedermann wissen, daß er befürchtete etwas äusserst Aufregendes zu verpassen. "Na gut." seufzte er. "Dann bleibe ich eben hier!"

"Entschuldige bitte, Hudson. Aber wir dürfen nun mal nicht die Vergangenheit verändern." redete Goliath seinen Mentor zu. "Oder ist das in diesem Falle die Zukunft?"

"Werde nicht kompliziert, Goliath." sagte Elisa.

Dieser warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Gib mir lieber das Phoenix-Tor." sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus.  
  


**Das Gargoyle-Apartment**

Als sich der Clan in der besagten Nebengasse materialisierte, sahen sie im selben Moment zwei weitere Feuerbälle; so wie Elisa es beschrieben hatte. Aus einem trat Hyäne, die mit einem dämlichen Gegacker in eine unbestimmte Richtung flüchtete. Aus dem anderen trat Elisa hervor, die sich für einen kurzen Moment gewissenhaft umsah, den Clan erblickte und ihm zuwinkte.

Broadway winkte verdutzt zurück, in dem falschen Glauben, daß er irgendwas tun müßte.

Währendessen sprach die doppelte Elisa die Zauberformel und verschwand wieder in ihre eigene Zeit, um den Clan zum Mitkommen zu überreden.

"Äh..." machte Lexington schließlich, nur um anzudeuten, daß sein Hirn kurz davor war sich zu überfrachten. "Und was jetzt? Folgen wir Hyäne?"

"Natürlich." sagte Brooklyn. "Oder, Goliath?"

"Ich... ich habe gar nicht gesehen, in welche Richtung sie geflüchtet ist." gab dieser zu. "Ihr vielleicht?" fragte er die Anderen und erntete von allen ein kollektives "Nein".

"Die doppelte Elisa hat uns alle abgelenkt." sagte Angela verärgert. "Elisa hat uns doch davon erzählt! Wir hätten vorbereitet sein sollen!"

"Ich habe auch nicht aufgepaßt, ich Idiot!" sagte Elisa zu sich selbst.

Broadway verstand nicht ganz, wo das Problem war. "Na, dann reisen wir einfach eine Minute in die Vergangenheit und folgen ihr dann." schlug er vor.

"Ich glaube so einfach ist es nicht." sagte Lexington besorgt. "Dann hätten wir vorhin doch sehen müssen, wie wir Hyäne hinterherlaufen, oder nicht?"

"Hm." machte Goliath. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß WIR es noch nicht getan haben."

"Das ist unlogisch." widersprach Elisa. "Dann hätte ich doch UNS vor ein paar Minuten gar nicht sehen können."

"Wenn dem dann so ist," sagte Brooklyn "dann verstehe ich nicht, warum wir es nicht tun werden, oder taten."

"Ja, daß ist in der Tat sehr merkwürdig." sagte Angela. 

"Dann holen wir es eben nach." sagte Goliath. "Lexington, gib mir das Phoenix-Tor zurück."

Der kleine Gargoyle verstand nicht ganz. "Was soll ich?"

"Nun gib´s mir schon."

"Aber ich habe es doch gar nicht!" beteuerte er.

"Lexington, jetzt ist keine Zeit für dumme Witze. Du hast es dir doch gerade genommen!"

"Nein! Warum sollte ich es auch?"

"Du stehst doch direkt neben mir. Genau an der Stelle, wo du mir das Tor aus der Hand genommen hast."

"Aber ich habe es nicht! Warum hätte ich es mir auch nehmen sollen? Und das ohne zu fragen!"

"Du wärest heute Abend jedenfalls nicht der Erste!" sagte Goliath und warf Elisa einen giftigen Blick zu, dem sie unschuldig auszuweichen versuchte.

Derweil sprang Angela für ihren Freund ein. "Er hat es nicht genommen. Das hätte ich gesehen."

Goliath brummte. "Aber, wenn er es nicht hat... wer hat es dann? Wo ist es geblieben?"

Alle machten ein hilfloses Gesicht und fingen an auf dem Boden zu suchen.

"Da hätten wir also den Grund!" stöhnte Brooklyn. "Darum haben wir keinen zweiten Versuch gestartet."

"Das ist doch nicht möglich!" sagte Elisa verzweifelt. "Wie kann es denn einfach so verschwinden?"

Natürlich konnte darauf keiner eine Antwort geben. Sie suchten für einen Moment weiter, stellten aber nach kurzer Zeit fest, daß es nutzlos war.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte Broadway resigniert.

Goliath war anzusehen, daß er genauso hilflos wie die anderen war. Er wußte auch nicht mehr weiter und gab auf. "Was sollen wir schon machen? Hyäne ist ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen verschwunden und das Phoenix-Tor ist auch unauffindbar."

"Heißt das, daß wir uns geschlagen geben müssen?" fragte Brooklyn.

"Das heißt es!" bestätigte Goliath, und tat es nicht gerne."Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als wieder nach Hause zu gleiten und über die ganze Sache nachzudenken. Vielleicht finden wir ja dann eine Lösung."

Die anderen sahen ein, daß es für sie hier nichts mehr zu tun gab. Elisa klammerte sich um Goliath, der sich sogleich mit den anderen Gargoyles in die Wand neben ihnen krallte, und diese hochkletterte.

Womit jedoch niemand von ihnen gerechnet hatte war das Licht welches plötzlich ein Stockwerk über sie ansprang. Fast zeitgleich öffnete sich mit einem Ruck das dazugehörige Fenster, und ebenso zeitgleich beugte sich ein Schatten durch den Rahmen.

Sie alle schreckten auf. Sollten sie nun etwa entdeckt werden? Es sah ganz danach aus. Sie alle beteten, daß es bloß kein Steinhauer sein möge, oder zumindest ein Sympathisant dieser Truppe.

"Was soll dieser Krach hier draußen?" brüllte die Silhouette, deren Stimme zu einer alten Frau gehören schien. "Könnt ihr Raubauken nicht einfach mal versuchen leise sein? Es gibt Leute in dieser Gegend, die um diese Zeit versuchen zu schlafen!"

Die Gargoyles waren völlig perplex. Die Frau hatte ganz genau gesehen, daß sie Gargoyles waren. Doch es schien sie gar nicht weiter zu kümmern.

"Wenn ihr schon auf das Dach wollt, warum benutzt ihr dann nicht einfach die Feuerleiter, wie jeder andere auch? Aber so ist nun mal die Jugend, nicht wahr? Schrecklich ungeduldig! Was für ein trauriges Vorbild Sie doch abgeben, mein Herr." sagte sie und zeigte dabei herablassend auf Goliath. "Kommen Sie mal näher, damit ich mich mit ihnen besser unterhalten kann!" befahl sie.

Goliath verfluchte sich selbst, als er tatsächlich der Frau näher kam.

Diese keifte erwartungsgemäß weiter. Goliath fühlte sich irgendwie in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt.

"Sie haben in ihrem Alter eine gewisse Verantwortung zu tragen, Sie..." Sie stockte plötzlich. "Oh, mein Gott! Das sind ja Sie!?" Sie schien fast einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen.

Goliath stutzte. "Kennen wir uns?"

"Ich glaube, ich träume!" sagte die Frau und rang nach Luft.

_So ist auch meine Vermutung._ dachte Goliath.

"Das seid ihr ja ALLE!" sagte sie nun noch erregter und beugte sich weiter vor. 

Und nun konnten auch alle sehen, wer sie dort die ganze Zeit anmeckerte. Es war eine Gargoyle-Frau. Jedenfalls war das die einzige in Frage kommende Möglichkeit. Warum sollte sonst eine New Yorker Apartment-Mieterin Flügel und Schwanz haben?

"Nein!" sagte diese entschlossen. "Das kann nicht sein! Ich _mu_ einfach träumen!" Sie schloß das Fenster, knippste das Licht aus und verschwand wieder.

"Was zum Teufel war DAS?!" platzte es Elisa heraus.

"Keine Ahnung." sagte Brooklyn. "Aber ich schätze, daß Sie jetzt erst recht keinen Schlaf mehr finden kann."  
  


**The Gargoyle On The Roof**

Kurze Zeit später standen der Clan und Elisa auf dem Dach und machten ratlose Gesichter.

Die erste, die das sportliche Synchron-Schweigen unterbrach, war Elisa.

"Nur um sicher zu gehen; ihr habt doch auch alle gesehen, was ich gesehen habe, oder?"

Ihre Frage wurde mit einem kollektiven, wenn auch unschlüssigen Kopfnicken beantwortet.

"Das war eindeutig ein Gargoyle." sagte Angela.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß es noch mehr von uns in New York gibt." sagte Goliath, nicht minder verwirrt als die Anderen. "Ich dachte immer, wir wären die Einzigen."

"Noch verrückter finde ich die Tatsache, daß sie in einer MIETWOHNUNG haust!" sagte Lexington verwundert. "Sowas muß doch auffallen!"

"Und woher kannte sie uns bloß?" fragte nun Brooklyn. "Wir haben sie doch noch nie in unserem Leben gesehen!"

"Langsam denke ich, daß ich diese merkwürdige Nacht nur träume." sagte Elisa. "Ich liege im Bett und träume!" Elisa blickte nachdenklich in die Leere und nickte sich selbst nach einer kurzen Zeit überzeugt zu. "Ja. Das muß es sein."

"Übrigens träumen." sagte Broadway. "Habt ihr auch bemerkt, daß diese Frau ein Nachthemd getragen hat?"

"DAS," sagte Brooklyn mit entschiedener Stimme "ist ja nun wirklich unser geringstes Problem, oder?"

"Ich wundere mich ja nur." verteidigte sich Broadway. "Wir Gargoyles schlafen doch nur tagsüber. Und Pyjamas ziehen wir dazu auch nicht an."

"Lass sie doch einfach tragen, was sie will, mein Gott. Das ist hier doch schließlich keine Modenschau!"

"Bis jetzt" sagte Goliath, selbst bereits kurz vorm Durchdrehen, "ergibt alles, aber auch alles, was heute Nacht passiert ist, nicht den geringsten Sinn! Hyäne drückt uns einfach so das Phoenix-Tor in die Hand und verschwindet wieder! Wir reisen ihr hinterher um sie zur Rede zu stellen, doch sie ist unauffindbar! Stattdessen treffen wir auf eine hysterische alte Gargoyle-Dame, die uns zuerst wütend anschreit und sich in ihre Wohnung zurückzieht! Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr!"

Goliath spürte, wie jemand an seinem Flügel zupfte. Er blickte nach unten. Es war Lexington.

"Ähm, Goliath. Wirf mal vorsichtig einen Blick nach oben." sagte dieser und deutete mit einem Daumen gen Himmel. Es schien ihm äußerst wichtig zu sein, ihn auf eine schreckliche Erfahrung behutsam vorzubereiten.

Goliath runzelte seine Stirn, fragte sich, was diese Erfahrung wohl sein mochte, und hob den Kopf. Vor lauter Überraschung vor dem was er sah, riß er seine Augen weit auf. Dann rieb er sie nochmal und schaute ein weiteres Mal hin - um sicherzugehen, daß er sich nicht irrte.

Die anderen blickten vor Neugier ebenfalls in den Himmel und waren genauso überrascht wie ihr Anführer.

Der Himmel war von lauter fliegenden Gargoyles bevölkert.

"Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, daß wir nicht in New York sind." sagte Angela.

"Doch, doch!" widersprach Elisa. und blickte ebenfalls gebannt in den Himmel. "Die ganzen Gebäude, die Straßen, die Lichter... das ist New York. Eindeutig!"

Goliath dachte einen Augenblick nach.

"Welches Jahr haben wir?" sagte er.

"Kann ich nicht sagen." antwortete Elisa. "Aber wenn du meinst, daß wir uns in der Zukunft oder der Vergangenheit befinden, dann irrst du dich. Das sieht mir ganz nach unserem gutem altem 1997 aus. Jedenfalls sieht alles, bis auf ein paar Schönheitsfehler, aus wie immer."

"Das riecht irgendwie nach dem Werk von Puck." sagte Brooklyn.

"Der hat doch keine Zauberkräfte mehr." sagte Lexington und tat somit die Sache als unwahrscheinlich ab. "Außerdem ist er doch sowieso mit Xanatos auf einer Geschäftsreise nach Schweden geflogen."

"Das muß doch noch lange nichts heißen." sagte Angela.

"Vielleicht sind wir ja in die Nacht geraten, in der Demona ihre Experimente mit dem Spiegel gemacht hat." rätselte Broadway.

"Glaube ich nicht." sagte Elisa und blickte vom Dach aus auf die Straße. "Unter den Passanten auf der Straße sehe ich noch jede menge Menschen. Eigentlich sind es sogar mehr Menschen als Gargoyles. Die Gargoyles fliegen wohl lieber die Strecken ab, als sie zu laufen."

"Natürlich tun sie das." sprach Brooklyn aus eigener Erfahrung. "Wir haben die Flügel schließlich nicht als nutzlose Anhängsel."

"Wo sind wir bloß gelandet?" dachte Goliath laut und sah sich fassungslos um. Dazwischen schloß er immer wieder die Augen - in der Hoffnung, daß alles wieder im normalen Zustand war, sobald er sie wieder öffnete. Doch dummerweise geschah nichts dergleichen.

Elisa sah sich ebenso ratlos um und bemerkte, wie Angela verzweifelt nach etwas suchte.

"Was hast du?" fragte sie Goliaths Tochter.

"Das Xanatos-Gebäube. Unser Zuhause. Ich kann es nirgends entdecken!"

Alle schauten um sich. Das war ihnen bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen.

"Man müßte es doch sehen können!"

"So ein riesiges Gebäude kann doch nicht so einfach verschwinden!"

"Ich glaube, die Sache wird so langsam richtig ernst, Freunde!" sagte Brooklyn.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt bloß?" fragte Angela. Goliath meinte die Frage heute schon tausend mal gehört zu haben.

Eine Antwort gab darauf dieses Mal jedoch keiner.

"Ähm, wollen wir runter?" fragte Lexington etwas unschlüssig und schaute die anderen an, um zu sehen, was sie von seiner Idee hielten.

"Hm!" sagte Goliath und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Laßt es uns ruhig tun. Wir sollten mit den anderen Gargoyles sprechen. Vielleicht können wir so herausfinden, was mit uns geschehen ist."

Dagegen hatte niemand etwas einzuwenden.

Die Gargoyles machten sich bereit die Wand herunterzuklettern.

"Äh..." sagte Angela. "Laßt uns aber dieses Mal ruhig die Feuerleiter benutzen."  
  


**Strangers In The Night**

Nun standen sie wieder in der dunklen, unbeleuchteten Seitengasse von vorhin und schritten in Richtung Ausgang, der nun wie ein Portal in eine fremde Welt wirkte, zur Hauptstaße. 

Aus diesem Tor drangen Geräusche wie Autogehupe, Gesprächsfetzen und Polizeisirenen. Leuchtreklamen von Bars, Discos und Nachtclubs sprangen ihnen entgegen. Sicher, es war das Selbe wie immer. Aber nun wirkte alles so eigenartig, so befremdlich.

Als der Clan die Straße erreichte, standen sie am Rande des ganzen Trubels, der sich nun wie ein Teppich vor ihnen ausbreitete.

Eine Gruppe von angetrunkenen Gargoyle-Punks in grellen Klamotten und ebensolchen Frisuren, machten sich über einen aktenkoffer-tragenden Menschen im Anzug lustig, der wütend zurückfluchte.

Eine riesige Schlange, die zur einen Hälfte aus Menschen und zur anderen Hälfte aus Gargoyles bestand, stand vor einem Kino und stritt sich um die letzten Karten für irgendeinen merkwürdigen Kunst-Erotik-Film.

Ein Mensch und ein Gargoyle, die offenbar eng befreundet waren, gingen an dem Clan vorbei, bemerkten ihn aber gar nicht, da sie sich vertieft über die Baseball-Ergebnisse vom letzten Wochenende unterhielten, und ergründeten, wie es dazu kam, daß die Mets wieder so schlecht gespielt hatten.

Weiter die Straße runter konnten die Clan-Mitglieder beobachten, wie zwei Cops einen randalierenden, jugendlichen Gargoyle in Gewahrsam nahmen. Dieser grölte aus dem daraufhin davonfahrenden Auto, wie sehr er das System verachte.

Nach einem langen schweigsamen Moment war Broadway der Erste, der das Geschehen kommentierte: "Ui!"

"Du bringst es auf den Punkt, Broady!" sagte Brooklyn zustimmend nickend.

Angela starrte gebannt auf das Panorama. "Das ist..." fing sie an. Dann gingen ihr vor lauter Staunen die Worte aus.

"...New York, wie es schon immer gewesen ist." beendete Elisa den Satz. "Nur, daß sich ein paar Gargoyles unter die Leute gemischt haben."

"Wisst ihr eigentlich," fing Brooklyn an, "daß ich mich vergleichsweise zu den anderen Gargoyles hier irgendwie nackt fühle?" womit er darauf hinweisen wollte, daß alle Gargoyles die selben Klamotten wie die Menschen trugen, während er und sein Clan mit einem popelig wirkenden Lendenschurz auskommen mußten.

Zum ersten Mal konnte Goliath Elisa nachempfinden, was sie durchmachen musste, als sie vor einiger Zeit nackt auf dem Hausflur stand und ihre Schlüssel in der Wohnung vergessen hatte. Wie es dazu kam, hatte sie jedoch nie erzählt, da es, wie sie sagte, ihr eh keiner glauben würde.

"Wollten wir uns nicht umhören?" fragte Broadway.

"Ja. Das wollten wir." sagte Goliath, dessen Stimme gar nicht mehr so sicher klang.

"Ich weiß nicht." sagte Angela, als sie noch eine Weile auf das Szenario gestarrt hatten. "Irgendwie käme ich mir dabei dumm vor. Was sollten wir schon fragen, ohne dabei wie ein Haufen Verrückter zu wirken?" Sie zählte ein paar Beispiele auf. "Entschuldigen sie, ist das hier wirklich New York? Welches Jahr haben wir? Wieso ist hier alles voller Gargoyles? He! Warum zeigen Sie mir einen Vogel? Nein! Laufen sie doch nicht weg! - Das klappt nie!"

"Aber wir können doch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit hier stehen bleiben." sagte Broadway.

Elisa zuckte mit den Achseln. "Dann laßt uns einfach losziehen!"

"Losziehen?" fragte Brooklyn. "Aber wohin denn?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja so raus was passiert ist. Außerdem hat Broady recht. Wir können hier nicht die ganze Zeit tatenlos rumstehen." Elisa ging bereits die ersten Schritte. Die Gargoyles blickten ihr nur unsicher hinterher. Elisa drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Na, kommt schon!" forderte sie sie auf.

Goliath grollte, unzufireden mit der Situation. Er machte den anderen ein Handzeichen, und sie folgten ihr.

Keine paar Meter weiter lenkten sie auf schon die ersten Blicke auf sich. Doch merkwürdigerweise, schienen die meisten Passanten sehr erfreut zu sein sie zu sehen. Nicht nur das. Manche gingen hochachtungsvoll an ihnen vorbei, andere grüßten sie mit einem freudigem "Hi!" oder "Hey!" und wiederum andere machten staunende Gesichtsausdrücke, die danach aussahen, als ob sie sagen wollten "Na, daß ich DAS noch mal erleben durfte!".

Brooklyn bemerkte ein Gargoyle-Mädchen, das schüchtern kichernd an ihm vorbeilief und ihn verklärt anschaute, und Elisa musste sich mit ein paar Männern rumschlagen, die sie interessiert anblickten.

"Woher kennen die uns bloß alle, und warum freuen die sich so uns zu sehen?" flüsterte Broadway Goliath zu, dem die Situation wie den Anderen sehr unheimlich war.

"Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer." sagte der Clan-Führer offen und ehrlich, und mußte wieder an die alte Gargoyle-Frau von vorhin denken. War sie nicht ebenfalls so überrascht wie die Leute auf der Straße?

Währenddessen hüpfte Lexington mit einem glücklichen Gesicht auf Brooklyn zu. "Mich hat gerade einer nach einem Autogramm gefragt!" berichtete er mit ¼ Stolz in seiner Stimme.

"Und?" fragte Brooklyn interessiert.

"Ich habe doch nichts zu schreiben!"

"Würde für mich wie eine Ausrede klingen."

"Genau das hat mir mein Fan auch gesagt."

Währenddessen strahlte Broadways Gesicht, angesichts dieser "New York-Version", über beide Ohren. "Irgendwie ist das überwältigend! Wann können wir schon mal ungestört durch New York spazieren?" sagte er begeistert.

"Natürlich ist das toll! Aber warum kann ich mich bloß nicht so richtig darüber freuen?" sagte Brooklyn, dem die Angafferei der Leute so langsam auf die Nerven ging.

Lexington machte ein gequältes Gesicht und hoppelte auf allen Vieren auf Goliath zu. "Goliath?"

"Was ist?"

"Ich muß mal!"

Goliath schien jedoch nicht zu verstehen. "Was mußt du?"

Brooklyn seufzte. "Auf Toilette. Die kleine Ortschaft." erklärte er.

"Hm." sagte Goliath. "Und jetzt?"

"Ich wollte nur damit sagen, daß ich hier mal kurz reingehen werde." Lexington zeigte auf eine Bar, die sich ein paar Meter vor ihnen befand. "Die haben bestimmt eine Toilette."

"Na gut." sagte Goliath. "Geh rein. Wir warten hier so lange draußen."

Lexington wollte gerade in die Bar steigen, als Elisa ihm etwas zurief.

"Lex! Warte!"

"Hm?"

"Hier!" Elisa warf ihm einen Quarter zu. "Der Toilettenbesuch kostet dich bestimmt was."

Lexington schaute um sich und sah, daß die Gesichter der Passanten immer noch auf ihn und seine Kumpanen gerichtet waren. "Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich nicht zu bezahlen brauchen werde."

"Nimm´s trotzdem. Zur Sicherheit!"

"Danke!" lächelte er Elisa zu und verschwand in die Bar.

Goliath und die anderen blieben vor ihr geduldig stehen und warteten auf Lexingtons Rückkehr.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Fan auf sie zukam.

"Was wollen Sie?" brummte Goliath seinen gargoyligen Fan mißtrauisch an.

"Nur ein Autogramm." sagte der Gargoyle beseelt. "Für Jarod."

Goliath blickte zu seinen Freunden rüber, um zu sehen, was sie davon hielten. Die machten hektische Handzeichen und Grimassen, die soviel wie: "Nun mach doch schon!" hießen.

Also nahm Goliath achselzuckend den Stift den ihm der Gargoyle entgegenhielt, und schrieb seinen Namen auf einen kleinen Block, den er ebenfalls in Empfang nahm.

Der Gargoyle betrachtete das Resultat und lächelte verschmitzt. "Hm, hm." schmunzelte er. "Nun aber ihren richtigen Namen, Sie Witzbold." sagte er, blätterte eine neue Seite im Block auf und reichte ihn wieder zu Goliath. Der allerdings verstand noch nicht mal Bahnhof.

"M... meinen richtigen Namen?!"

Der Gargoyle nickte erwartungsvoll.

Irgendwie hatte Goliath das Gefühl, daß er in der Klemme saß. Welchen "richtigen" Namen konnte er bloß meinen?

Er räusperte sich lang und ausgiebig, nahm wieder den Stift in die Hand und setzte zum Schreiben an.

**Das Geschäft**

Lexington betrat die Bar und hoffte, daß er die Sache so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen konnte, und daß ihn dabei kein aufdringlicher Fan aufhielt - auch wenn ihm immer noch nicht klar war, warum er und seine Freunde überhaupt welche hatten.

Er quetschte sich durch die Menschen-/Gargoylemassen, die die Bar überfüllt hatten, und suchte angestrengt nach den Toiletten. Er war heilfroh, daß ihn bis jetzt noch keiner erkannt hatte.

Dann sah er plötzlich die Tür, die mit einem RESTROOMS-Schildchen bestückt war.

Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Endlich! dachte Lexington, dessen Blase allmählich schmerzte.

Sein Gang wurde schneller und zielstrebiger. Doch kurz bevor er seine Hand an die Türklinke legen konnte, sprang vor seine Füße ein junger Mensch, der ein überraschtes, fröhliches Gesicht machte.

"Sie? Hier?" platzte es dem Jungen heraus.

Lexington stöhnte innerlich auf.

"Hör zu!" sagte Lexington mit einem selbstsicheren Ton in seiner Stimme und war überrascht, daß er ihn so gut hinbekam. "Ich muß jetzt ganz dringend in dieses Zimmer vor mir, und es geht um Leben und Tod. Ich werde nicht lange da drin sein. Wenn ich wieder rauskomme können wir uns immer noch unterhalten, ja?"

Das Gesicht des Fans strahlte in allen nur erdenklichen Facetten. "Ein... ein ganzes Gespräch?!"

Lexington hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige gegeben. "Nun... Also... Also bis... irgendwann mal." sagte er und verschwand blitzartig durch die Tür.

Er gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich und beschloß nun endlich zur Tat zu schreiten.

Nachdem das Geschäft schließlich vollbracht war, verlies er seine Kabine, ging erleichtert zum Waschbecken und wusch sich dort seine Hände. Dabei hörte er ein leises Klick, welches von einer anderen Kabine zu kommen schien. Sie öffnete sich und ein Mann kam heraus.

"Ach, Sie!" sagte er und winkte ihm lässig zu.

So langsam war Lex von der ganzen Bewunderei ziemlich gelangweilt. Und auf eine Unterhaltung wie vorhin, hatte er absolut keine Lust.

Trotzdem. Irgendwas war an diesem Mann war anders als bei den anderen. Er wußte nur nicht genau, was. Egal. Er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

"Ich nehme an, daß Sie ein Autogramm von mir möchten, stimmt´s?" fragte er stöhnend.

Der Mann lächelte. "Warum sollte ich das wollen?"

Lex zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich dachte es mir einfach."

Der Mann schmunzelte. "Natürlich nicht."

Lexington überkam bei diesen zwei Worten eine leichte Überraschung.

"Aber ich verstehe was Sie damit sagen wollen." fuhr der Mann fort. "Es muß wirklich schrecklich sein, immerzu von Fans und Autogrammjägern umgeben zu sein." fügte der Mann hinzu.

"Öh, ja. Ist es auch." nickte Lex.

"Aber trotzdem wünsche ich mir manchmal, daß ich mit Leuten wie ihnen tauschen könnte."

"Sie wären gerne ein Fan und Autogrammjäger?" fragte Lex stirnrunzelnd.

Der Mann lachte wieder. "Immer einen dummen Gag auf den Lippen, was? Mit _Ihnen_ meinte ich SIE. Mit einem Star würde ich gerne tauschen. Nicht mit einem Fanatiker!"

"Ein Star?" bellte Lexington fassungslos.

"Warum nicht? Mir wurde noch nie der große Ruhm zuteil, den ich eigentlich, wie ICH meine, schon längst hätte kriegen sollen. Aber ich werde wohl weiterhin der einfach ewige Gaststar, der durch die ganzen Serien tingelt, bleiben."

"Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?" fragte Lex fassungslos. "Ich bin ein Star?!" Wie sollte er dieses Wort bloß mit seiner Person in Einklang bringen?

"Och, nun kommen Sie mir doch nicht mit der ich-bin-ja-sooo-bescheiden-Tour. Meinem Selbstvertrauen hilft das nun wirklich nicht. Aber, hm, manche Schauspieler sind eben zum Star geboren, andere wiederum nicht."

"Schauspieler?" Der Kerl sprudelte ja nur förmlich vor lauter pfiffigen Eigenheiten!

"Ja. Sie zum Beispiel sind sehr gut! Den Globe für Jack Johnson haben Sie wirklich verdient. (Nun, ich sage ihnen das als Fan, nicht als Kollege.) Sogar jetzt wirken Sie so, als wüßten Sie wirklich nicht, wovon ich spreche!" sagte er, sein Gesicht voller Bewunderung.

Das liegt daran, daß ich es TATSÄCHLICH nicht weiß! dachte Lexington. Sagen tat er aber: "Ja. Ich bringe das wirklich alles sehr gut rüber!" und bäumte wichtig seine Brust auf.

Der Mann lachte wieder. "Oh, Mann! Sie sind wirklich einsame klasse."

Lexington´s Gargoyle-Stolz schaltete sich nun auf Volle-Kraft-Voraus.

"Es wundert mich nur, daß ich Sie hier antreffe." sprach der Mann weiter. "Hatten Sie nicht vorhin zu mir gesagt, daß Sie ihre Pause auf dem Set verbringen wollten?"

_Vorhin? Auf dem Set? Wovon redet der Typ bloß?!_ dachte Lex.

"Ach, mir war so langweilig dort, daß ich dachte, daß ich mal meine Flügel ausstrecken sollte. Sowas kann ja nie schaden." log er.

"Und da gehen Sie ausgerechnet ins FATSO! Was für ein verrückter Zufall. Oder wußten Sie etwa, daß ich hier bin?"

"Nein! Alles absoluter Zufall!" Das war diesmal die Wahrheit.

"Jaja... Zufälle kommen immer meistens dann wenn man nicht mit ihnen rechnet, was?"

_Was für blöder Spruch._ dachte Lex.

"Nun." fuhr der Mann fort und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Dann lassen Sie uns mal wieder an den Set zurückkehren. Die Pause ist schon fast vorbei."

"Set?" fragte Lexington.

"Ja. Wohin denn sonst?" Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Du meine Güte. Sie scheinen wohl heute tatsächlich etwas schusselig zu sein, was?"

"Na ja. Ich muß schon sagen, daß ich mich heute so fühle, als wäre ich nicht ganz ich selbst." sagte Lex ehrlich. "Aber egal. Wir treffen uns dann gleich am Set, nicht wahr?"

"Hm." machte der Mann. "Ich kann Sie auch dorthin fahren, wenn Sie wollen."

"Nein, danke. Ich fliege lieber." sagte Lex. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall riskieren, vom Clan getrennt zu werden.

"Oh, nein!" sagte der Mann entschlossen. "Ich bestehe darauf. Sie kommen mit mir!"

"Aber hören Sie, ich..."

"Keine Widerrede! Ich fahre Sie hin. Das ist mein Entschluß. Sie sind die ganzen Tage so freundlich zu mir gewesen, daß dies geradezu eine Pflicht für mich ist , dies für Sie zu tun."

Was hat er gesagt? Tage?

Lexington hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Der Mann packte ihn am Arm, und ehe Lex sich versah, wurde er schon von ihm durch die Bar gezerrt. Wie zufällig kreuzte dabei der Junge, mit dem er vorhin noch gesprochen hatte, ihren Weg.

"Hey!" rief dieser unverschämt fordernd. "Was ist denn nun mit unserem Gespräch?"

"Sorry." rief Lexington, der sich dem Jungen irgendwie verpflichtet fühlte. "Ich komme später wieder! So glaube ich jedenfalls."

Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien. Doch sein Schwitzkasten war so fest, daß es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte. 

Schließlich gerieten sie nach draußen. Der Mann schleppte ihn zu seinem Auto, machte die Tür auf und packte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Dabei stieß sich Lexington am Dach den Kopf.

"Au! Passen Sie doch auf!" schimpfte Lex.

"Oh." machte der Mann. "Tschuldigung." und schloß im selben Moment die Tür.

Lex massierte vorsichtig seine Beule und sah durchs Fenster seinen Clan. Er machte aufgescheuchte Handzeichen, sprang auf dem Sitz hin und her, doch seine Freunde bemerkten ihn gar nicht. Sie starrten alle gebannt auf Goliath, der etwas auf einem Zettel zu schreiben schien. 

"Verdammt!" fluchte Lexington.

Neben ihm ging die Tür des Fahrersitzes auf und der Mann pflanzte sich vor das Steuer. Er zwinkerte Lex freundlich zu und trat auf´s Gaspedal. Der Wagen fuhr los und kam an den Clan vorbei, der immer noch sehr beschäftigt schien.

Lexington kurbelte hastig das Fenster runter und rief nach Goliath, doch dieser hörte ihn nicht. Lex konnte ihnen einfach nur verzweifelt hinterhersehen.

"Was machen Sie denn da?" fragte der Mann, der ihm interessiert zusah.

"Ähm, nur so." antwortete Lex, dem keine bessere Ausrede einfiel.

"Darf ich ihnen mal was sagen? Sie benehmen sich heute wirklich sehr eigenartig. Sind Sie überarbeitet? Ist es das?"

"Ich wünschte, es wäre so." sagte Lex und versank mit einem tiefen Seufzer in den Beifahrersitz. Er hoffte, daß Goliath und die anderen ihn wiederfinden würden, oder zumindest er sie.

Was war das bloß für eine verrückte Nacht!

Immerhin wußte er jetzt halbwegs, warum ihm und dem Rest des Clanes alle hinterherliefen, als würden sie Geldscheine verteilen. Sie hielten sie für Filmstars, die wohl so ähnlich wie sie aussahen. Oder nein, genauso! Sonst hätte der Mann, der ihn zum Mitfahren zwang, und das Original gut zu kennen schien, ihn ja auch nicht verwechseln können.

Und so langsam konnte er sich auch darauf einen Reim machen, was geschehen war, als sie das Phoenix-Tor benutzt hatten. Auch wenn es sich absolut verrückt anhörte: sie mußten in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet sein. Doch wie?

Heißt es nicht, daß das Phoenix-Tor einem an JEDEN Ort bringen kann? Was für eine Wortklauberei! Aber es war die wahrscheinlichste Lösung die ihm im Moment einfiel.

Noch etwas anderes fiel ihm ein. Hatte der Mann, dessen Namen Lex immer noch nicht erfahren hatte, nicht gesagt, daß er mit ihm zum Set fahren wollte? Und das der andere Lexington dort seine Pause verbringen wollte? Das würde heißen, daß dieser sich dort immer noch befinden mußte. Und wenn er diesem über dem Weg liefe...

Lexington dachte nur noch an zwei Worte: "schreckliche Probleme!".  
  


**Ein gutbezahlter Postbote**

Goliath hatte den Zettel des Fans unterschrieben und reichte ihn zurück. Der Gargoyle sah ihn sich genau an und stutzte.

"Das ist ja unlesbar! Haben Sie aber eine Sauklaue!"

"Also meine Freunde können es lesen!" sagte Goliath.

"Hm." machte der Fan enttäuscht. "Na, vielen Dank auch!" sagte er und ging weg. "Da hätte ich mir das Autogramm auch selbst schreiben können."

Goliath atmete erleichtert aus.

"Was hast du denn geschrieben?" fragte ihn Elisa.

"Nichts. Es war nur Gekrakel. Ich wußte ja nicht, was er für einen Namen meinte, also habe ich mich so aus der Affäre gezogen."

Brooklyn schien sich um ganz andere Dinge zu kümmern. Er sah immer wieder ungeduldig zum Eingang des FATSOs. "Sagt mal, wie lange braucht Lex eigentlich noch da drinnen?" beschwerte er sich. "Was macht er da bloß? Hat er sich selbst die Toilette runtergespült?"

"Vielleicht wird er dort nur von ein paar Fans aufgehalten." sagte Goliath. "Gehe doch mal rein und sehe nach."

"Das mache ich." sagte Brooklyn, drehte sich um und betrat prüfenden Blickes die Bar.

Nachdem er dort eine kleine Weile gesucht hatte, konnte er jedoch keinen Lex finden. Dafür einen jungen Menschen, der gleich auf ihn zukam. Bevor Brooklyn sich auch nur ein paar Sekunden Zeit nehmen konnte, um sich darüber zu wundern, was der Junge von ihm wollte, fing dieser auch schon an zu sprechen.

"Wenn Sie ihren Freund suchen... der ist schon weg." sagte er in einem selbstverständlichen Tonfall.

"Schon weg?" fragte Brooklyn überrascht.

"Ja. Er ist mit einem anderem Mann nach draußen gegangen und mit ihm in ein Auto gestiegen."

Er hoffte sich verhört zu haben. "WAS?!"

_Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!_ dachte Brooklyn. _Ist denn das Chaos nicht schon groß genug?_

"Wie sah er aus?" fragte er schließlich.

"Er trug einen Lendenschurz." sagte der Junge.

Brooklyn runzelte die Stirn. "Was? Nein! Ich meine den Mann!"

"Oh!" Der Junge überlegte. "Äh... er trug ein Hawaii-Hemd und eine abgenutzte Jeans. Ich glaube, er war blond. Und, ach ja, er trug eine Brille."

"Danke!" sagte Brooklyn eilig, klopfte dem Jungen dankbar auf die Schulter und rannte eilig in Richtung Ausgang.

"Und sagen Sie ihrem Freund, er soll sich bei mir melden!" rief der Junge ihm hinterher.

"Das macht er schon!" antwortete Brooklyn, der gar nicht richtig hinhörte. Er sprang durch den Ausgang und rannte auf seinen Clan zu. "Ihr glaubt nicht, was eben passiert ist!"

"Lex hat sich die Toilette runtergespült?" fragte Broadway.

"Nein! Er ist entführt worden!"

"Was?!" prustete Goliath.

"Exakt meine Worte!" sagte Brooklyn.

"Gekidnapped?" sagte Angela verwundert. "Wer würde Lex...?"

"Keine Ahnung. Jemand da drinnen hat mir erzählt, daß er mit einem geschmacklos gekleideten Mann in einem Auto davongefahren ist."

"Aber warum haben wir denn davon bloß nichts mitbekommen?" wunderte sich Broadway. "Wir stehen doch direkt am Ausgang."

"Warum wohl?" grollte Brooklyn und blickte wütend in die gaffende Menschenmenge. "Ist doch kein Wunder, wenn wir ständig abgelenkt werden."

"Aber..., was können wir denn tun? Wie sollen wir ihn bloß finden?" sagte Angela verzweifelt.

"Ihn zu suchen, ist praktisch hoffnungslos." sagte Elisa. "Wir müßten die berühmte Nadel im Heuhaufen finden! Und wir haben noch nicht mal einen Anhaltspunkt..."

"Oh, Gott!" seufzte Goliath. "Es war absolut leichtsinnig von uns das Phoenix-Tor zu benutzen. Wir sind in eine furchtbare Falle getappt."

"Wer weiß, ob wir je wieder nach Hause finden?" sagte Broadway pessimistisch.

"Nun male nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand!" bittete Angela.

"Das mache ich doch gar nicht." sagte dieser. "Ich bin nur realistisch."

"Du hast recht, Broadway." sagte Elisa ebenfalls voller Sorge. "Wie sollen wir ohne Phoenix-Tor je wieder nach Hause kommen?"

In dem Moment vernahmen sie eine Stimme hinter sich. "Ähm, hallo?"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen Gargoyle.

"Wir geben im Moment KEINE Autogramme!" fauchte Goliath ihn mit glühenden Augen an.

"Das ist mir gleichgültig. Ich will sowieso keins. Das heißt, eigentlich ich schon gern eins, aber... Ich soll ihnen nur diesen Brief geben."

"Einen Brief?" sagte Goliath überrascht und hörte auf mit seinen Augen zu glühen. "Von wem denn? Wer weiß denn, daß wir hier sind?"

"Fragen Sie mich nicht." sagte er gleichgültig. "Ich bin nur der Überbringer. Wenn Sie nun diesen Brief nehmen würden? Ich habe es sehr eilig. Meine Kumpels warten vorne beim Kino auf mich."

"Ach?" sagte Broadway. "Was seht ihr euch denn an?"

"Also, Broadway, das ist doch nun absolut..." sagte Goliath.

"_Rochelle, Rochelle - die seltsam-erotische Reise einer Jungfrau von Mailand nach Minsk._"

"Aha!" machte Broadway interessiert.

"Kann ich dann jetzt auch was fragen?" fragte Goliath scharf.

"Äh... ja." antwortete Broadway kleinlaut.

Goliath drehte sich zum ´Postboten um. "Von wem haben Sie diesen Brief?"

"Ein Mensch hat ihn mir gegeben. Ein Mann. Hat furchtbar gebrochenes Englisch mit französischem Akzent gesprochen. Er roch auch wiederlich. Kennen Sie ihn?"

Goliath schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat mir sogar einen Hunderter für diesen Job angeboten. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht abschlagen."

"Hm."

Der Gargoyle wippte ungeduldig auf seinen Pfoten herum. "Kann ich dann jetzt wieder gehen?" und zeigte erwartungsvoll mit einem Daumen in Richtung Kino.

"Können Sie." sagte Goliath.

"Also... dann!" sagte der Gargoyle und lief zurück zu seinen Freunden.

"Was steht denn nun in diesem Brief?" fragte Angela ihren Vater neugierig.

Dieser öffnete den Briefumschlag, faltete das Papier auseinander und begann vorzulesen:

"_Herzlich willkommen in meinem Lieblingsuniversum (neben meinem eigenen, natürlich). Ich hoffe, Sie werden hier wie ich eine Menge Spaß haben. Wenn ich richtig in der Annahme bin, dann hat bereits einer Ihrer Freunde, wenn auch unfreiwillig, den Clan verlassen. Wer das ist, kann ich, während ich diesen Brief schreibe, noch nicht sagen. Ich habe noch keine Wahl getroffen. Aber haben Sie keine Angst. Sie werden Ihren Freund schon bald wiedersehen. Und zwar früher als Sie denken. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn. Es geht ihm ausgezeichnet. Das kann ich versprechen. _

_So, das wäre das Eine. Was ich Ihnen noch vorschlagen wollte: Vergnügen Sie sich! _( "Na, der hat gut reden!" sagte Goliath) _Gönnen Sie sich eine Pause. Sie hatten bis jetzt bestimmt viel Aufregung gehabt und sind sicherlich sehr verwirrt. _( "Und wie!" ) _Aber keine Angst. Es wird sich alles noch zur rechten Zeit aufklären. _

_Ach, was. Ich schweife ab. _

_Zum Ausruhen kann ich Ihnen das Café KELLY´s, ein paar Straßen weiter runter, das durchgehend göffnet hat, empfehlen. Dort herrscht eine entspannte Atmosphäre und Sie werden dort auch nicht von allzuvielen ´Verehrern gestört. Ich würde selbst dort gerne öfters hingehen, wenn ich nicht so ein vielbeschäftigter Mann wäre. Wie dem auch sei. Sie werden auf jeden Fall noch von mir hören. Weitere Briefe werden folgen. _

_Das wäre es für´s erste. _

_Auf Wiedersehen, hochachtungsvoll, Mr X. (der zweifellos genialste Kopf aller Universen) _

_P.S.: Warum haben Sie eigentlich Hudson nicht mitgenommen?_"

"Das habe ich auch nicht so ganz verstanden!" sagte Broadway.

"Mr X?" rätselte Elisa. "Was soll das nun schon wieder?"

"Irgendwie einfallslos, das Pseudonym, nicht wahr?" stellte Brooklyn fest.

"So wie es aussieht," sagte Goliath "ist dieser Mr X dafür verantwortlich, daß wir in dieser merkwürdigen Welt gestrandet sind. Er ist auf jeden Fall im Besitz des Phoenix-Tores und uns deswegen immer einen Schritt voraus. Er kann ohne Probleme jederzeit vorhersagen, was wir als nächstes tun werden."

"Ja." sagte Brooklyn. "Das ist alles klar. Aber ich frage mich nur, WARUM er diese ganze Mühe auf sich nimmt. Und was hat Hyäne mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

Goliath schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich es nur wüsste..."

"Immerhin wissen wir nun, daß Lexington außer Gefahr ist; und das wir uns keine Sorgen um ihn machen müssen." sagte Angela. "Jedenfalls stand es so im Brief."

"Wollen wir es hoffen. Auf jeden Fall dürfen wir uns nicht mehr trennen. Von jetzt an darf keiner mehr von uns allein sein – Unter Zweiergruppen geht nichts! Oder wir riskieren, daß noch jemand von uns entführt wird." sagte Goliath und steckte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Broadway.

"Ich denke, daß wir das Spiel vorerst mitspielen sollten. Dieser Mr X ist bisher unser einziger Anhaltspunkt den wir haben. Also sollten wir aufpassen, daß wir ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren, oder daß wir es uns mit ihm verscherzen."

"Also meinst du, daß wir in dieses KELLEY´s gehen sollten?"

Goliath nickte. "Genau. Dort besprechen wir alles weitere und warten das nächste Zeichen ab."

"Dann laßt uns dahin gehen!" sagte Elisa. "Wo sollte es nochmal sein?"

"Ein paar Straßen weiter runter, stand im Brief." sagte Goliath.

"Na, großartig. Und welche Richtung?"

"Finden wir´s heraus." seufzte Angela und ging mit dem Clan und Elisa in die Richtung, in der sie das Café vermuteten.

Dabei gaben sie unentwegt Autogramme.  
  


**He´s An Alien, He´s A Frenchman In New York**

Na, gut. Marc Cartier war nun wirklich nicht der Schönste. Aber was konnte er schon dafür, daß er so ein häßliches Gesicht, eine widerliche Frisur hatte und geschmacklose Kleidung trug?

Richtig. Nichts. 

Jedenfalls war es das, was er dachte. Die Leute die ihn kannten, sahen dies um einiges anders.

Zudem hatte Marc schreckliche Geldprobleme. Seitdem er damals von Lyon nach New York übersiedelte, konnte er hier nie so richtig Fuß fassen. Eine Arbeitstelle hatte er nicht, und die Einwanderungsbehörde war ihm ständig auf den Fersen.

Ein gräßliches Problem. Ohne Aufenthaltsverlängerung gab es keinen Job, ohne Job keine Aufenthaltsverlängerung.

Da kam ihm die Anzeige im New York Herald, die er gelesen hatte, wie gerufen.

"_Professor für Astrophysik sucht Gehilfen. Ausbildung, Schulabschluß und Ähnliches sind nicht erforderlich. Auch kein Visum!!! Selbst ein IQ über 75 ist nicht erforderlich. Zahle sehr, SEHR gut. Chiffre: 02785-A._"

Marc hatte sich so schnell er konnte gemeldet - und auch gleich die Stelle bekommen, was ihn sehr wunderte. Aber der Professor sagte, daß er einfach perfekt für den Job sei, ja , daß er geradezu auf ihn gewartet habe! Also kümmerte sich Marc nicht weiter drum.

"Wahs mus isch aigentlisch maken, bei meine Arbaite?" hatte Marc am Telefon gefragt.

"Och." hatte der Professor gesagt. "Eigentlich nur Laufburschenarbeiten."

"Laufen, aha!"

"Genau, Mr Cartier." sagte der Akademiker und hatte ihm schon gleich die erste Aufgabe aufgebrummt.

Er sollte sich in der 21st Street West, am Freitag Abend um 22:00 Uhr, einen Mann aussuchen, der einem berühmten Schauspieler, von dem der Professor ganz genau wußte, daß er sich um diese Zeit dort aufhalten würde, einen Brief übergeben muß. Den Brief würde Marc am nächsten Morgen in seinem Briefkasten finden, sowie auch einen Umschlag mit 20.000 Dollar. Davon sollte er dem Mann soviel wie nötig zur Bezahlung anbieten. Den Rest könne Marc dann für sich behalten. Als die erste Zahlung sozusagen.

Marc fragte, ob er nicht selbst dem Schauspieler den Brief übergeben könne. Das wäre doch wesentlich unkomplizierter.

Darauf antwortete der Professor, daß dies bestimmte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seien, die einzuhalten wären. Wenn er diesen Auftrag erledigt hätte, dann sollte Marc sich so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihm melden.

Dieser Auftrag war nun erledigt.

Kurz nachdem Marc beobachtet hatte, wie der Gargoyle dem Koloss den Brief überreicht hatte und zum Kino zurückging, ging er in die nächstliegende Telefonzelle und wählte die Nummer des Professors.

"Codewort?" sagte die Stimme am Telefon.

"Alle saßen ums Lagärfeuehr. Nur niecht Briegiette, die saß in der Miette."

"Ah! Marc! Sie sind es! Wie lief es?" meldete sich der Professor am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Äs liff wie Sie wolltän."

"Sehr gut, Marc. Nun habe ich einen weiteren Auftrag für Sie. Wieviel Geld haben Sie noch?"

"Ehhhh, sähr wiel." sagte Marc, der keine Lust zum Rechnen hatte.

"Also genug. In genau zehn Minuten und 28 Sekunden kommt an der Telefonzelle, in der Sie stehen, ein Mann mit einem Aktenkoffer vorbei."

"Wo-är wissen si, daß isch ien diehser..."

"Das tut nichts zur Sache. Sein Name ist Thaddeus Puxley. Ein ziemlicher Scheißname, nicht wahr? Schon allein deswegen ist er´s wert in meinen Plan eingebunden zu werden. Er ist übrigens ein Mensch. Bieten Sie ihm 1.000 Dollar an. Wenn nötig, dann noch mehr. Hauptsache er beißt an. Sagen Sie ihm, er soll sich in das Café KELLY´s, an der Kreuzung 21th Street West / Seventh Avenue, begeben. Er soll sich dort mit der Gruppe Gargoyles unterhalten, die gerade den Brief von mir bekommen haben."

"Iest dahs alläs?" fragte Marc.

"Ja, das ist es." sagte der Professor. "Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg bei ihrer Mission, Mr Cartier."

"Dankeh sähr, Monsieur."

"Ich danke IHNEN."

"Oh! Dankeh sähr, Monsieur."

"Keine Ursache."

Der Professor legte auf. Marc ebenfalls.

Er verließ die Telefonzelle, stellte sich erwartungsvoll vor ihr und wartete auf den Mann mit dem Aktenkoffer.

Und tatsächlich. Pünklich auf die Sekunde kam der Mann an ihm vorbei. Allerdings hatte er keine Chance weiterzugehen. Marc sprang mit einem "Alt!" genau vor seine Nase und ließ ihn nicht vorbei.

"Lassen Sie mich durch!" schimpfte Puxley verärgert und fuchtelte mit seinem Aktenkoffer herum. "Ich wurde eben schon von ein paar dummen Punks aufgehalten! Da will ich mich nicht auch noch von ihnen belästigen lassen! Dann haben noch DREI größere Unternehmen, in die ich investiert habe, Konkurs angemeldet. Ich bin völlig pleite! Ich will jetzt einfach nur noch nach Hause, verstehen Sie?"

"Ja, ábère das!" sagte Marc entschuldigend und reichte ihm ein Bündel Tausender.

Mr Puxley schaute zuerst verwirrt auf das Geld, dann auf Marc. "Was ist damit?" 

"Das könnte iehnen gehöhren!"

"J-ja?" Geld? geisterte es durch Thaddeus Hirn. G... G... Geld?!? "Was soll ich dafür tun?"

Marc erklärte und Thaddeus hörte interessiert zu. Dann beschloß er, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang in ein Café namens KELLY´S zu machen.  
  


> **Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
